politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian Entente
Charter of the Viridian Entente I - PREAMBLE Article I. The Viridian Entente (herein referred to as “The Entente”) is an alliance open to all nations of Orbis. It is the goal of The Entente to provide for the prosperity and defense of its members and the Green Color with honor, honesty, initiative, and innovation. II – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech within the alliance. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Lord and Secretaries, or any appointed moderators, retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship (save in instances as required by greater law), as well as the right to restrict conversing publicly on specific sensitive issues and during crises, in order to ensure a unified and clear message. Article II. Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is required to submit a letter of resignation to the Secretary of the Interior. If a nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, it must follow the same admission guidelines as first-time applicants. However, The Lord and the Secretary of the Interior retain the right to restrict membership flow during times of war and mandate repercussions for desertion. III – EXECUTIVE Article I. The Executive Branch of the Viridian Entente shall be comprised of the Lord of the Entente. They are to be involved in all aspects of the game and all aspects of The Entente, with powers only limited where explicitly stated within the charter. The position of Lord is perpetual, only ending upon the wish of the Lord himself, or by process of impeachment. Article II. Any legislation passed by Parliament must first be approved and signed by the Lord of the Entente before it can be executed. The Lord's approval is not required to sign into law any legislation passed by a unanimous vote of Parliament. Article III. Should the Lord of the Entente abdicate or be removed from office, the Parliament will rule by a voting majority until a new Lord of the Entente is chosen. A new Lord of the Entente will be chosen by a unanimous vote of Parliament. Article IV. If a nation in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations, abuses his or her powers, or does not have the confidence of The Entente for any reason, a vote of Impeachment may be initiated. For an impeachment vote to carry forth, at least five general members and one Secretary must put forth the leader to be voted upon and the reasons for impeachment. An impeachment vote will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. A supermajority of four-fifths, from the voting membership, is required to remove an official from office. The Lord of the Entente may also be removed by the unanimous vote of the Secretaries. IV – LEGISLATIVE Article I. Parliament, comprised of Secretaries of the Entente, each representing a branch of The Entente, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All members of Parliament may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. Secretaries shall be automatically reappointed every three months. Cancelling the reappointment is subject to the will of the Lord, and Secretaries may be replaced at any time by the Lord of the Entente. Article II. All Parliament members must sign in when they vote, declaring that they have voted but not specifying what they voted for. If any Parliament member misses more than three votes without excuse, that Parliament member will instantaneously be removed from his position, with a replacement selected by the Lord of the Entente. The period of voting will consist from the time the vote is posted by a Parliament member, or the Lord, and last for one week. At the end of the voting period, if there is no majority, the issue voted on will automatically fail. Article III. The Departments of Parliament shall be designated and filled as such, with the Secretaries having total dominion over the affairs delegated to them, submitting only to the will of the Lord. Section 1. The Secretary of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Secretary of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente’s Army and is also responsible for ensuring the security of the Entente. Section 2. The Secretary of State is responsible for informing the members of the events, policies, and news from both inside and outside of The Entente that is pertinent to them as Viridians. The Secretary of State is also responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente and maintaining a presence in allied embassies both on and off the Viridian Entente forums, to ensure The Entente keeps its allies informed on its happenings and fostering activity both internally and externally with regard to the alliance. Section 3. The Secretary of the Interior is responsible for the recruiting, processing, training, discipline, and management of members of the alliance.The Secretary of the Interior is also responsible for investigating violations of the Charter and alliance policies and dealing with all matters and policies that pertain to the membership of The Entente. The Secretary of the Interior may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties, or those who are deemed to be acting in a manner detrimental to The Entente. Section 4. The Secretary of Economics is responsible for keeping the nations of the Entente running at optimal efficiency, and enacting and carrying out the alliance wide growth policy. The Secretary of Economics is also tasked with ensuring the Alliance Bank is run properly. The Secretary of Economics will oversee aid programs during and after wars to ensure we are managing our economic resources properly. Article IV. In the event that a Secretary must abdicate or resign from his or her position, the Lord shall appoint a replacement. V – WAR Article I. The Viridian Entente is committed to avoiding war at all times. However, The Entente recognizes that sometimes war is necessary. The power to declare war on another organization for any reason other than mandatory treaty obligations lies solely with the Lord of the Entente, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Lord of the Entente. The Secretary of Defense, or any individual explicitly empowered by the Secretary of Defense, may only sanction wars on belligerents toward The Entente. Article II. The Secretary of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Secretary of Defense to declare war or send aid during wartime, that nation is required to do so. Failure to comply shall be considered desertion. VI – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Parliament. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Parliament to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a three-fifths majority and be approved by the Lord of the Entente to be ratified. However, an amendment may also be ratified by the unanimous vote of Parliament.